


He gave me love.

by IceLite1011



Series: Eleven Years Later [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emperor Akashi Seijuurou, Internal Conflict, Light Angst, M/M, POV Alternating, POV Multiple, Resolution, kuroko takes charge, may be hard to follow, oreshi and bokushi fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceLite1011/pseuds/IceLite1011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Everything’ll be okay, Furi.” Kagami said suddenly. “Even I could tell that he really loved you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	He gave me love.

**Author's Note:**

> FIRSTLY I AM SO SO SO SORRY THIS IS LIKE MONTHS LATE. I REALLY HAVE NO GOOD EXCUSE OTHER THAN A SHITTY CASE OF WRITER'S BLOCK. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!! Also the POV changes like 10 times in this single chapter so I apologize if it's hard to follow. I did my best :3

Kōki absently listened to Kuroko and Kagami murmuring to each other in the next room, starting to feel slightly calmer as he sipped hot tea. As soon as Kuroko had let Kōki in, the former shadow acted quickly, leading Kōki to the couch and immediately draping a blanket over his shoulders before darting away to wake Kagami. Without much explanation Kagami seemed to understand the situation (which was unusual for the hotheaded man) and brewed some tea, gently coaxing a warm mug into Kōki’s freezing hands.

A few minutes later the couple returned to the living room and slowly lowered themselves onto the sofa, Kuroko on Kōki’s right and Kagami on his left. A beat of silence followed before Kuroko spoke. “Furihata-kun…it’s Akashi-kun, isn’t it?”

Kōki felt rigid inside. He nodded once, and little by little the whole story spilled out. He thought he would burst into tears again, but strangely enough he started to feel number. Of course, his heart still ached, but the pain had grown so quickly that it enveloped his whole body and all he could do was live in it.

When he finished, the couple was silent for a moment before Kuroko abruptly stood up. “It is not your fault, Furihata-kun,” He looked down at Kōki with soft eyes. “Akashi-kun was weak for a moment, but I promise he will return. Please sleep now.”

Kōki didn’t entirely understand (Sei? Weak?), but he nodded and let Kagami guide him to one of the small guest bedroom, while he stood there dumbly and Kagami piled extra blankets on the bed.

“Everything’ll be okay, Furi.” Kagami said suddenly. “Even I could tell that he really loved you.” Kōki felt his tears welling up again, but he managed to thank Kagami and accept a soft pat on the head and bid the man goodnight before he broke down again.

 

“Kuroko,” Kagami mumbled into his lover’s hair, inhaling the familiar vanilla scent. “Yes?” came the quiet reply. “What exactly should we do? I mean, I know Akashi loves him but if that other one is in control…”

Kuroko tightened his arms around Kagami, suddenly extremely grateful to have the tall redhead beside him. “I know. It will be difficult. But tomorrow morning we will find Akashi-kun no matter what, and set things straight.”

Kagami hugged his shadow back. “I hope so.”

 

When Kōki awoke, sunlight was streaming through the window above the unfamiliar bed. It took him a second to remember the events of the night, but when he did they hit him hard. He gingerly ran his fingers over his puffy, swollen eyes, recalling crying himself to sleep. It hurt to think of Sei’s face. Sei was gone, red replaced with gold. Maybe permanently.

The thought scared him so much he shot out of the bed in panic. He had to find Sei. He had to, or else he would probably never forgive himself. He burst out of the room only to find Kagami in the kitchen, frying some eggs at the stove. Kuroko was nowhere to be seen.

Kagami turned around at Kōki’s footsteps, taking in the reddened eyes and slumped posture, but offered the brunette a smile. “Morning, Furi. You want some breakfast?”

“I…I have to look for him…Sei…”

“Kuroko’s already out looking.” Kagami interrupted. “He specifically told me not to let you out of the house today.”

The words sunk in. “W-what?”

Kagami looked at him sternly. “You need to rest and stay here. You’re not going anywhere.” “But I have to-!” Kōki started, but Kagami cut him off again, placing a large hand of his shaking shoulders. “Furihata, please.” His deep red eyes were serious, and Kōki knew that he had no choice but to listen to his former teammate. He trusted Kuroko to find Sei…wherever he was.

 

Kuroko didn’t know Akashi as well as Furihata, but if he was going to start looking for the emperor he knew there was one place he should definitely check. It wasn’t that far, only a twenty minute walk, and as he reached the spot his eyes immediately zeroed in on a shock of bright ruby hair. The man was sitting on a bench by himself, gazing out over the lake as leaves floated down and caused small ripples on the glassy surface. Kuroko quickly made his way over until he was right behind the redhead, suddenly unsure of what to do next.

“Tetsuya,” The familiar yet hostile voice rang in his ears. “I didn’t expect you to find me so soon.”

“Akashi-kun…” Kuroko trailed off, pushing down memories of the first time the frigid voice had uttered his given name. “I need to talk to you.” And without waiting for a response he sat beside Akashi on the bench, gripping the edge with his fingers. Akashi glanced at him, one eye pulsing a dull gold, his mouth set in a line.

“If this is about that Furihata, he means nothing to me. That was a mistake.”

And Kuroko snapped, feeling all his carefully contained emotions overflow. “Why, Akashi-kun?! How could you say that? Furihata-kun was always there for you, even when you were the way you are now. He supported you since the day you two met. And when your other self came back, it was like he came back alive. I had never seen him so happy, even when we won the Winter Cup. He…he loved you.”

Akashi continued to stare at him, his expression revealing nothing. Kuroko felt his hopes deflating. The man in front of him was, once again, a stranger. He couldn’t bear to think about Furihata, waiting anxiously at home with Kagami.

“He wanted for you two to always be together.” Kuroko finally said in a small voice.

 

At that instant, Seijūrō felt as if a wave of icy water were dumped over his head, startling him awake. For a moment he was disoriented and groggy, grappling around for something, anything, to bring him back to reality. Then, when he realized that it was dark, and he was surrounded by a bloody emptiness, it hit him.

He had been taken over again. By the other one.

Seijūrō felt seized with panic, as he frantically tried to remember where he had last seen Kōki. Although he wasn’t the one in control, he could still hear what the other one was hearing. He recalled walking away, out of the house, out of Kōki’s life.

Sei…Sei!!

He remembered faintly hearing Kōki call for him. His heart wrenched at the devastated, broken tone in his lover’s voice.

Akashi…

That did it. Seijūrō would break out of this prison called himself, and lock the other down in a place in his heart so deep he would never be able to rip his way out again. Suddenly he heard a slightly softer, more airy voice. Kuroko? Was Kuroko speaking to him?

“He wanted for you two to always be together.”

Don’t listen, the horrible voice that sounded sickeningly like his own hissed. Without him I will be absolute once again.

Shut up! Seijūrō roared, pounding himself against the iron bars caging him. You promised to never come back!

There was a pause. A low laugh. So do you think you can face Father? You’re the weaker one. You let me take control again when you thought about Father. I’m amused to think that you’re telling me now to step down. Only I can deal with Father. I’m the absolute.

Seijūrō felt his fingers tremble. He thought of hard, dark eyes. Of cold commands and little to no touching. Not even a pat on the head, or a hug like Mother used to give him. Of the man he called his father. For a split second he felt himself weakening, and the other one leered down at him. I told you so, the golden-eyed one said, pushing Seijūrō further, further down.

Without warning Seijūrō suddenly twisted violently, even catching the other one off guard for a second. He could feel it. Warmth. Comfort. Home.

Sei! Sei! Can you hear me?! Sei!!

He could hear Kōki.

 

Kuroko whipped around, shocked to find Furihata almost tripping over himself as he dashed towards the bench. Kagami was right behind him, looking almost as stunned as Kuroko. “Kagami-kun…?! I thought you were keeping him at home!” He heard himself blurt out.

“I was! I mean, I just thought we’d go for a walk to calm him, and then he just started running out of nowhere!” The panicking redhead gasped as he sprinted.

Kuroko was about to pull Furihata back by the hood of his jacket, not wanting the poor man to have to hear anything that he shouldn’t have to, but he was too late. The brunette had already collapsed at Akashi’s knees, gripping the man’s jacket.

“Sei! Sei! Can you hear me?! Sei!! I know you’re there!”

“Furihata-kun!” Kuroko hissed, alarmed. “Get back, he’s not himself…!”

“No! He’s there, I can feel him! He’s fighting; I can’t leave him!” Tears openly streamed down Furihata’s cheeks as he continued to shake Akashi, who had gone silent, his eyes blank. Kuroko and Kagami could do nothing but watch, fearing for the worst.

Kōki felt like he was going insane. He and Kagami had agreed to take a stroll around the neighborhood, deeming it better than sitting motionless on Kagami’s couch. For a while they walked in comfortable silence, and Kōki felt himself slowly start to grow numb as he let his mind become blank. But out of the blue, he felt it. He felt terror. He felt tears. He felt red.

His head snapped towards the direction of the park. It was Sei. He was fighting back. He was calling for him.

Kōki broke away from Kagami, leaving the taller man behind as he ignored Kagami’s shouts and bolted. Sei wasn’t gone. He was trying to come back.

And here he was now, shaking Sei, even though Kagami and Kuroko tried to pull him back. It was Sei, he knew it was! Although the man’s face was blank, his expression was the same as the Winter Cup years ago, when emperor Akashi felt defeat for the first time.

It was a crushed look of confusion, doubt, and sadness. And Kōki couldn’t bear to see that face.

“Sei! Come back to me!” Kōki was on the verge of outright screaming, not even caring that there were probably other people in the park.

Kōki… Seijūrō thought as the frantic voice fueled him on. He clawed against the golden restraints. I don’t care what Father thinks. He scratched at the other one’s flawless skin, carving angry red lines into the porcelain cheeks. Give him back. The other struggled, seeming confused, golden eye flashing as he grappled against Seijūrō. Give Kōki back!!!

Why? The other one finally blurted, bleeding and panting. Why go through all that pain again just for him?

He gave me happiness, Seijūrō wheezed, exhausted himself. He gave me hope. He gave me a reason to smile again. He finally released his grip on the other one, letting the once powerful emperor stagger back. He found a smile tugging at the corners of his lips as warm, nostalgic tears bubbled out of his eyes. He gave me love. And I love him.

And upon hearing his words, the other one abruptly pulled back. All of a sudden he looked more like a child again, his eyes wide and expression bewildered. Seijūrō felt sorry for the boy, the side of him who didn’t know what it felt like to be embraced warmly, or kissed sweetly, or looked at lovingly. I…I don’t know what you’re talking about. The other one muttered, turning away. Don’t worry. Kōki will show you soon. And then you’ll be freed too. Seijūrō reached out and touched the other one’s shoulder gently.

And then he opened his eyes.

 

“Kōki…?”

In an instant Kōki recognized the change in voice. He blinked rapidly to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. Sure enough, although his vision was slightly blurred from tears, he was staring into two ruby eyes once again.

Without warning he through himself around Sei, feeling another round of fresh tears spilling out onto Sei’s shoulder. Strong, familiar arms were around him only a moment later, Sei’s nose buried in Kōki’s neck as his breath shuddered against the skin.

“Kōki…Kōki…I’m so sorry…” He didn’t have to look up to know that Sei was crying. And for some reason that melted away all the tension and fear in his heart, and he knew that Sei was really, truly, back.

 

Kagami felt a small, cool hand slip into his as he watched the scene with a smile, letting out the breath he had been holding during the whole blowout. He looked down at his own lover, who had the same relieved smile on his face. He entwined his larger fingers with Kuroko’s tightly. “I’m so glad it all worked out,” Kagami murmured, the two of them watching Furihata and Akashi hugging. “Me too,” Kuroko breathed as he sidled closer to his warmth. Kagami didn’t even feel the usual embarrassment or urge to blush as the former lion and chihuahua met in a beautiful, tender kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Omgomgomg once again I'm SO SORRY this took months to update!!!! I promise the next part will be up much sooner. Thank you so much for reading and please leave a review if you'd like :) 
> 
> This story will come to an end soon and I'll really try to make the ending something memorable <3


End file.
